Finding Love in a Weird Way
by rubymonkey
Summary: Not very good with summaries and I don't really know where this story is leading me. But I can't wait to find out. Come find out with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Au: This story is based with all the characters and some of the story line from the actually episodes. I didn't have the heart to fully change it. **

Chapter 1

Allie sat on her window seat looking out over the ocean thinking about everything that happened today. She thought about all the important, crazy, strange, and awesome things that happened from the time she got up to the time she got home. Let's start this story when Allie first got up today shall we.

The Morning of the awesome day

"Allie will you go out with me?" asked Ray staring into Allie's eyes.

"Are you serious? Yes of course Yes!" yelled Allie running into Ray's arms.

Ray wrapped his arms tightly around Allie. Allie rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat steadily drumming away. Ray softly stroke Allie's hair as he whispered "It's time to wake up Allie, It's time to wake up."

"What are you talking about?" spoke Allie looking up at Ray.

"Time to wake up" beep,… beep,… beep,…

Allie groaned as she opened her eyes to see that it was 7:00am, time for school. "Man, why did my alarm have to go off now," whispered Allie sitting up in her bed.

"Honey breakfast is ready!" yelled Allie's Dad from downstairs.

"Ok, Dad, I'll be down in a few minutes!" replied Allie.

After about 30 minutes Allie came down dressed in her normal purple outfit. Allie skipped over to the table still happy about her dream. "Hey honey! What's got you so happy this morning?" Allie's Dad asked with a smile gracing his face.

"Nothing Dad just had a good dream last night" shrugged Allie like it was no big deal.

Allie's Dad (sorry guys don't know his name) set Allie's breakfast down in front of her and asked "Do you want me to give you a ride to school today?"

"No thanks Dad I think Raiden, Gabe, and I are going to walk" stated Allie slowly eating her breakfast.

"Ok then I'm going to head out then I need to get to the office early this morning" Allie's Dad spoke as he walked over to his bag and his keys.

"Bye honey!"

"Bye Dad" waved Allie watching her Dad back out of the front door.

Ten minutes later Allie finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink to be washed later. Allie looked at the kitchen clock and it read 7:40am. _'While might as well get an early start.'_ thought Allie shrugging her shoulders heading for her book bag by the door. Allie headed out the door and towards Raiden's or Ray's house first. She really wanted to see him. Time seemed to go fast for Allie because before she knew it she was walking up to Ray's front door. Allie stood in front of Ray's door thinking about her dream for a second then raised a fist to knock on the door. "Coming!" yelled a voice inside.

Seconds later the door swung open and Allie was looking at Janet, Ray's Mom. "Hello, Janet. Is Ray up yet?" asked Allie smiling brightly.

"Hello, Allison. And I think he just got up. You can go see if you want" smiled Janet stepping to the side letting Allie inside.

"Thank you, Janet, but I think I'll wait a bit before really getting him up" smiled Allie looking down the hall trying to get a glimpse of Ray running around.

"I'll go let him know that you are here" smiled Janet walking down the hall to Ray's room.

Allie watched as Janet leaned into Ray's room and whispered something then leaned back out and walked away. "He should be ready soon" laughed Janet walking into the kitchen to continuing cooking breakfast. Allie walked to the counter and sat down. It seemed to be only a few seconds before Allie heard Ray yelling "Where is my back pack?"

"Raiden don't yell. And have you checked the living room" spoke Janet in a loud voice, so she wasn't really yelling.

"Not yet" spoke Ray walking down the hall towards the living room "Hey Allie. Why are you here early?"

"Didn't realize I was early with the way you're running around" laughed Allie as Ray cheered when he found his bag.

"Hey" laughed Ray grabbing a toast of the plate. "Bye Mom. Come on Allie before we're late" waved Ray heading for the door.

Allie smiled and waved to Janet as she too headed for the door. Ray held the door open for Allie as she reached the door. Ray and Allie walked down the stair to reach the sidewalk. "So did you really not know how early you were or were you just bored?" asked Ray walking beside Allie headed towards the bus stop between Ray's house and Gabe's house.

"I really didn't know and I was somewhat bored" shrugged Allie looking ahead of her trying not to blush.

"Okay well glad I was your stop and not Gabe's" smiled Ray.

"Why would I stop at Gabe's? His house is past your house and passed the bus stop. To quote Gabe _that is illogical_," smiled Allie raising her pointer finger for dramatic effect.

Ray laughed and almost started crying because he was laughing so hard. Allie laughed with him as they continued to walk down the side walk. They continue to laugh for a few second then slowly stopped. "So after school what do you think the masters have plan for us this week?" asked Allie wondering what kind of training she would be force to endure.

"Probably something this is going to hurt or something that will make us sure for the next few days" shrugged Ray trying to act like he didn't care, but he was really excited to learn more about Kaijudo.

"I know that you're excited you don't have to hide it" smiled Allie raising her eyebrow.

"I can't help it. This is where I belong its awesome" (I know I took this line from the show oh well) smiled Ray walking with a skip in his step.

Allie smiled softly seeing Ray so happy. He never really smiled this brightly before Kaijudo. Ray deserved to be happy after he was picked on for so long. "Yea it's totally awesome I love all the friends I've made especially Squeaky," Allie smiled at the first memory of Squeaky.

"Who knew that we would make awesome friends and have battles" shrugged Ray still having a smile on his face.

Allie and Ray's thoughts traveled to Squeaky and Bob they didn't even noticed that they reached the bus stop until Gabe yelled Hey, which broke them out of their memories. "Hey guys what were you thinking about so hard?" asked Gabe sitting on the bus bench with Allie and Ray.

"Just Bob and Squeaky and what the masters have plan for us after school" shrugged Allie trying to relax and the cold bus bench.

Gabe nodded also wondering the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the final bell of school Allie, Ray, and Gabe started their journey to the Kaijudo hideout, which wasn't that far of a walk. "Man I can't stop thinking about what we are going to be doing today" groaned Ray waving his hands around.

"Calm down Ray we are almost there and then we will know what we are going to do" smiled Allie quietly laughing.

"Yea Ray calm down" nodded Gabe surfing his phone for information on different things.

"Fine, but I'll only calm down until we get inside the dojo" spoke Ray pouting as his friends didn't share his excitement.

"Awesome some peace and quiet for at least awhile" smiled Allie leaning her head back as she walked.

Gabe laughed at that comment while Ray deepens his pout. They continue walking for a while just enjoying the silence when that silence was broken with a loud scream and bang like someone fall on a garbage can or something. Ray, Allie, and Gabe stopped walking and looked around for the source of the noise. "What was that?" questioned Gabe.

"I don't know" shrugged Allie looking down an alleyway.

"Let's go see what it was" spoke Ray heading down the same alleyway Allie was looking down.

"Ray where are you going?" yelled Allie running after him down the alleyway.

"I'm going to find whatever made the noise and see if it needs help" spoke Ray not looking back only heading on.

"This isn't a good idea Ray" Gabe spoke sounding very concerned.

"Gabe, relax would you. You have been through worst things" stated Ray looking him in the eye.

"Hey guys over here!" yelled Allie kneeing on the ground by the garbage cans.

"What is it Allie?" asked Ray running over to her with Gabe on his heels.

"I don't know, but I think we need to take it to the masters" Allie stood up with her arms around a small beast like creature, which looked really injured. Ray and Gabe looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go" spoke Ray taking off running with Allie and Gabe behind him. The gang ran as fast as they could to the dojo with the small creature in Allie's arms hoping that it would be alright. It took a few minutes to reach the dojo. When the entered the dojo they saw a small class taking place but they walked straight towards the office to see Master Kimora doing some paper work. "Master Kimora Help!" yelled Allie and Ray at the same time once they enter the office.

Master Kimora looked up from his paperwork to see Allie holding something wrapped in what looked to be Ray's vest/ jacket. "What has happen?" asked Kimora walking around the table.

"We don't know. We heard a scream on the way and we found this little guy" spoke Ray with a voice filled with concern.

Kimora looked concern when his saw how bad the creature looked in Allie's arms. "Let's hurry to Master Nadia. She will know what to do" Kimora walked over to the mirror, which hid the entrance to the Kaijudo Master's dojo. As the entrance opened Kimora stepped to the side to let the gang take off towards Master Nadia. Ray lead Allie and Gabe to Master Nadia in a dead run hoping that the little creature could still be saved. "Master Nadia!" yelled Ray running into the little infirmary.

Ray looked around the room and then back to Allie's arms "Gabe run to the library to get Master Nadia while Allie and I try to heal this little guy" spoke Ray looking around the room trying to find something to help the creature.

Gabe took off running to the library to get Master Nadia. Allie watched as the door shut after Gabe. She then turned towards Ray watching as he scanned the room. "Allie, go set the little guy on the table and try to make him as comfortable as possible" instructed Ray pointing to the table in the center of the room.

Allie nodded and headed towards the table. When she reached the table, she gently set the creature on the table. Allie unwrapped the jacket from the creature trying to be very gentle. Allie took the jacket off of the creature then looked the creature for any open injuring that needed to be bandages. "Nothing seems to be bleeding" spoke Allie after she scanned the entire body.

"That's good. But I wondered why he hasn't woken up yet. I mean we were yelling and screaming we weren't quiet" wondered Ray looking at the creature face.

"He looks like a mixture of Bob and Squeaky a little bit doesn't he?" asked Allie looking at the creatures face.

Ray looked at the creature's face once more and had to agree Allie. He did look like Bob. "That's weird."

The door to the infirmary slammed open and in ran Gabe with Master Nadia right behind him. Master Nadia looked at the table to see the creature "Okay everyone. I'm going to need you guys to leave so I can focus and try to find out what's wrong with this creature" instructed Master Nadia waiting until the gang left.

Ray, Allie, and Gabe stepped out and leaned against the opposite wall "I hope Master Nadia can help him" whispered Gabe looking down. "Yea" whispered Allie and Ray.

"Hey Gabe do you know what type of creature his is or what his name is?" asked Allie after a few minutes of waiting.

"I have not come across any templates in the library, but maybe Gargle will know I'll ask after I know if he is okay" spoke Gabe thinking back to all the templates he looked at.

After an hour or two Master Nadia finally walked out, Ray, Allie, and Gabe jumped up hoping for some good news. Master Nadia looked at their faces with the same expressionless face. '_Oh no' _thought Allie losing hope when Master Nadia's face didn't show relief or concern. Master Nadia spoke very slowly and clearly so there would be no mistake. "He is fine and will heal completely within a few days. I'm proud of you guys for helping this creature."

**!Plz read the au very important!**

**Au: Didn't want to end on a cliff hanger I thought it was too mean. **

**Guys help name the creature take a name from the cards or show just leave it in the reviews and I will be pick the name. Don't forget to tell me where it is from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Au: No one gave me a name for the creature so I did the best I could.**

**Chapter 3**

Ray, Allie, and Gabe released the breath that they didn't even realize that they were holding. "What type of creature is he Master Nadia?" asked Gabe always the curious one.

"I do not know Gabe I have never encountered this creature before" spoke Master Nadia shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Well I'm going to go ask Gargle maybe he knows" yelled Gabe heading towards the library with a picture of the creature in hand.

"May we go in?" asked Allie looking at the door hoping to see with her own eyes that he was okay.

"You may Allie just be quiet so he can get some sleep" answered Master Nadia nodding towards the door.

"Okay Ray, are you coming?" Allie asked heading towards the door.

"Yea I'm coming" answered Ray quickly catching up to Allie, who was holding the door opened.

Ray and Allie entered the infirmary to see the room dimly lit and the creature under a blanket. "I wonder if it's a darkness creature. Since Master Nadia made it super dork in here" spoke Allie looking around the room then heading to the bed.

Ray walked behind her towards the bed. "That could be it, but I'm not sure" wondered Ray standing by the creature's bed.

The creature laid on the bed looking quiet peaceful. The creature looked like Bob, but he also looked like a dark creature. "Maybe he is a new hybrid like Bob," wondered Ray looking at the creature's face.

"I don't care what he is. I just want to know his name so we have something to call him" spoke Allie looking at Ray.

"Knowing his name would be awesome. Well he is sleeping tight let's summon Bob and Squeaky to see if they know this creatures name" spoke Ray heading for the door.

Allie nodded as she heading to the door, but she paused at the door to look back at the creature one more time. "Let's do this quick I want to be here when he wakes up" Allie said heading into the hall with Ray.

Ray looked at the creature then followed Allie out into the hall. "Do you want to just summon here? So we are close to the room" asked Ray looking Allie in the eye.

"I would really like that" nodded Allie putting her gauntlet on.

"Go ahead" waved Ray waiting for Allie to summon Squeaky.

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow Squeaky" spoke Allie doing her summons dance while she spoke.

The dark symbol appeared in front of Allie and a few seconds later Squeaky jump through the rift and ran to hug Allie. Allie hugged Squeaky back. "I need to ask you something Squeaky, but we are going to wait for Bob okay?" Squeaky nodded and stepped away from Allie to watch Ray summon.

"Tatsurian the Unchained" spoke ray doing the fire summon dance.

The fire symbol appeared in the hallway and out stepped Bob. "What do you need Ray? It doesn't look like a fight" asked Bob looking around spotting Squeaky and Allie.

"Hey Bob" waved Allie watching Bob's eyes scan the room.

"Hello Allie" nodded Bob before looking at Ray.

"Okay here's the deal Allie, Gabe, and I found a creature today and it's a creature that we don't know. So we summoned you guys to see if maybe you know" spoke Ray glancing between Bob and Squeaky.

Bob and Squeaky nodded at Ray then Bob asked "What does the creature look like?"

"You can see for yourself he is right in that room resting," waved Ray walking towards the infirmary door with Bob and Squeaky following him.

The door opened and the room was still dark and the creature was still covered. Ray walked towards the creature to stand by his side. While Bob and Squeaky moved towards the end of the bed to see the creatures face better. Ray and Allie watched Bob's and Squeaky's face to look for any sign that they know the creature and what's his name is.

"So do you know this creature?" asked Ray.

Bob and Squeaky turned towards Ray and nodded. Bob and squeaky then walked out of the room. Ray and Allie looked at each really confused, but they followed them out of the room. Once out of the room Ray closed the door and asked "Okay so you know him who is he?"

Bob and Squeaky looked at their friends and Bob said "His name is Blazer the Death; he is the youngest of all the princes. He can kill anyone that crosses him and he is the only holder of the keys to the hidden vault."

Ray and Allie looked at each other with a look of confusion and then turned towards Bob "What hidden vault?" they both asked.

"The rumor is that within the hidden vault is that it holds the key to the destruction of every kingdom and every creature born of this world and the next. It is spoken to every creature born at the age of knowledge that if the prince was every captured or lost that every kingdom would stop what they are doing and look for him. The creature in there has the power to kills us or save us. We must get him back to his kingdom as soon as he is able to travel, so that the key remands hidden and unharmed" spoke Bob looking at the door that led to Blazer.

Ray and Allie looked at each other and they both had one thought and it was 'The Choten.'

**Au: sry for the short chapter I have to think few a while on how I want to take this story, so bear with me… peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_AU: Sorry for the long time update. I just got swamped with homework and most of them are essays. Once again sorry and I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 4

"Could the Choten do this to him?" asked Ray looking at Bob.

Bob thought about the possibility of the Choten hurting the Prince, but it didn't fit. "I don't think it was the Choten, it doesn't fit if he doesn't have the weapon, where he could hurt the Prince."

Ray looked at Allie with the same thought 'What weapon?' "Wait so you're saying that no one can hurt the Prince unless they have a weapon design to hurt the Prince? Is this weaponing a one of a kind or can someone make it?" asked Allie trying to understand all the possibilities of hurting the little guy.

"I believe that the weapon is a one of a kind and it can't be made. But I have only heard rumors of the weapon and even then I wasn't interested enough to find the truth behind the legend," spoke Bob looking at the door.

"So this weapon could possibly be made, and you are just not sure" questioned Allie looking directly at Bob.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying" nodded Bob glancing between Ray and Allie.

Everyone seemed to pause as they tried to understand all this new information. But even if they figure out what could hurt the Prince, they still didn't know who or what would hurt him. "I know who he is! I know who he is!" yelled Gabe running down the hall.

Ray, Allie, Bob, and Squeaky turned towards Gabe and saw him running with Gargle and screaming. "Gabe, Calm down! You don't have to shout," yelled Allie glaring at Gabe.

"Sorry guys, but you'll never guess who that is in there?" smiled Gabe almost jumping up and down where he stood.

"Blazer The Death, youngest of all the princes who holds the key to the destruction of the creature realm," spoke Ray replying the information Bob just spoke.

Gabe and Gargle's mouth dropped opened and their eyes grew wide. Gabe turned to Bob and Squeaky then to Ray "Bob told you didn't he?"

Ray smiled and nodded "Yea I couldn't wait so I summoned Bob to see if he knew anything."

Gabe nodded. "So what are we going to do?" asked Gabe looking at the door with the Prince inside.

"Well first we need to make sure he is alright and is on his way to make a full recovery. After he wakes up we can only hope he tells us what happens to him" spoke Ray sounding like a leader or Master right there.

….

**3 Hours Later…**

Blazer started wiggling and moving around in the hospital bed. Allie watched from her sit beside the bed. She stood up and walked towards the door to get Ray, who was right outside napping.

"Ray, he is starting to move" spoke Allie shaking Ray awake.

Ray stood and stretched then followed Allie back into the room to see if Blazer woke up. Allie and Ray once again stood at the end of the bed to make sure that they didn't scare him when he woke up. Blazer moved around a little bit more before sitting up in the bed with wide scared eyes, but his face set in stone. "You're okay we're not going to hurt you. We just want to make sure that you're okay" spoke Ray calmly holding his hands up in the defensive way to show that he meant no harm.

"Where am I? Who are you?" growled Blazer glaring at Ray.

"You are at the Kaijudo Masters Temple/dojo. And I'm Ray and this is Allie we are students of Kaijudo and two of the people that found you." stated Ray looking Blazer in the eye to get him to trust him.

"We were very worried for you. Do you need anything? Are you in any pain?" asked Allie looking very concern that he could be feeling pain or he was not feeling well.

Blazer looked her over in a very critical way. He was trying to find out if Allie was really worried about him. And all he saw the certainty in her words. "I feel fine just dizzy and confused," answered Blazer looking into Allie's eyes.

Allie released the breath; she didn't realize that she was holding. "That's good. Is it okay if I go get our healer to make sure you're all healed up?" Allie asked Blazer hoping he would say yes.

Ray guessed that Blazer saw the looked in Allie's eyes. "That would be fine" nodded Blazer.

Allie smiled then headed towards the door to find Master Nadia, so she could check Blazer one more time. Ray watched Allie leave with a small smile of his own on his face. Unknown to Ray, Blazer watched them with a small smile on his face 'They like each other. This could be interesting' thought Blazer.

Ray turned back towards Blazer to see a small smile on his face. "So what's your name? I want to be sure that you are who we thought so we don't call you by a wrong name." spoke Ray with a smile on his face.

Blazer thought Ray already knew who he was, but if he didn't he didn't know the legend then. "My name is Blazer the Death, but I like the name Blaze. I'm also the youngest of the Princes that rule the creature realm" spoke Blaze with pride in his voice.

Ray nodded his head. "We thought that was your name, but it's always nice to double check."

'They know who I am, which means they know the legend. I have to be very careful now. I can't let them have to key,' thought Blaze watching Ray very carefully making sure that he wasn't going to try anything. "We?" questioned Blaze tilting his head to the side.

"Oh ummm….. Allie and I and our friends; Tatsurian the Unchained, and Squeaky a Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow," Ray answered with just a little hesitation.

_Au: Once again guys Sorry for the late update. And sorry for any repeats but I felt that they were needed. Hope you like Review and Favorite it Thx guys Peace out._


End file.
